thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;August 18th, 2011 Hey everyone! I would once again like to thank everyone for the support and help. On a serious note, however, it's come to my attention that the navigation templates keep getting deleted on some pages. Please, please, PLEASE do not remove these templates. They're there for surfing convenience and we'd rather not have to replace them each time. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl ;August 2nd, 2011 - Transcripts Hey everyone! This is a bit overdue, but I'd like to once again thank everyone who helped us do up the SK transcripts. Very much appreciated! At this time, I'd also like to extend thanks to those working on some of the AskThatGuy ones as well. :) Just as a small reminder, if anyone would like to do any of the NC or AT4W scripts, those have been protected against spammers. To make one, just contact me, Daffy or AnthonyR so we can unlock whichever you want to do. Thanks again for all your help, everyone! ~Spike's Girl ;July 8th, 2011 - Vaca Time! Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to thank anyone from the Year Three Facebook group who has helped contribute to the wiki. I put up a notice a couple days ago urging people to lend a hand with filling in those pesky red links. The more help, the better! Now, down to business. Myself and Daffy will be away for the week starting today, and our good friend/co-worker AnthonyR will be watching over things for us. If you have any questions/comments/concerns, please visit his talk page. See you all back on the 17th! :) ~Spike's Girl ;July 2nd, 2011 - SK Transcripts *Note: As the special has now been fully released and no transcripts have been officially claimed by my team, I will be unlocking them. Parts 1, 2 and 4 are complete. Feel free to contribute and thanks for any and all your help! :) ~Spike's Girl ;June 28th, 2011 - Suburban Knights Hello everyone! Well, the special has kicked off and I for one am enjoying it muchly. While the Year Three page is still protected for editing, transcripts may be worked on and have already been started. I'd like to give a huge shout-out to Igordebraga for starting on Part 1. Those scripts more than any take a lot of work and any additional help is wonderful. If any edits are made to an existing or ongoing transcript, please note that this is strictly for grammatical corrections. Thanks! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. August 18th, 2011 *ThatGuy Riffs: SOAPY! The Germ Fighter *The Spoony Experiment: Tekken (2010) *The Cinema Snob: Entrails of a Virgin *You Can Play This: Batman *Deja View: Italian Conan *JesuOtaku: Building a Computer *Nerd To The Third Power: Spoilers!! August 17th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: The Stewardesses 3D *The AngryJoeShow: Game Reviewing - ConBravo *Guru Larry: Game Deals *Phelous (shows): Jeepers Creepers *Video Games Awesome: Catherine Konclusion *Suede: Suede Played: Ninja Gaiden Sigma - Level 1 August 16th, 2011 *Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Best Batman:TAS Episodes *Forget About It: Rocky *Familiar Faces: Commander McBragg *Vangelus Reviews: Transformers Prime Starscreen *That Sci-Fi Guy: Final Destination 5 Vlog August 15th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: NBComics #1 *Phelous (shows): Meow Mix *Happy Harry Toons: Ace Ryder! *Obscurus Lupa: Lupa & Snob - Sherlock Holmes Commentary *Let's Play Shortys: Captain Bible *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): 5/5 - Killer Robots August 14th, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 62 *The AngryJoeShow: Fruit Ninja Kinect *Anime Abandon: Mad Bull 34 Part I *Obscurus Lupa Presents: My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 7 - Seal of Approval *Nash: The Musical Chair - Jenny Owen Youngs August 13th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Top 10 Songs About Fucking From Musicals *Benzaie: Deja Deja View: French True Lies *You Can Play This: Gunners Heaven *Anifile: Mawaru Penguindrum *Brows Held High: The Man Who Fell To Earth Commentary August 12th, 2011 *Music Movies: Singin' in the Rain *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - Dragon's Lair *Welshy Reviews: Red Eye *Nash: The Incredible Hulk Returns review *Rap Critic: Presents - "Doin' It Big!" *Hagan Reviews: The Raspberry Reich *Substance TV: Boomzies Issue #7 - The Future of Handheld Gaming August 11th, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights: Character Descriptions *The Cinema Snob: Hitler - Dead or Alive *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning *Let's Play Shortys: Oliver & Company *Nerd To The Third Power: Supersized Special II August 10th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters Angry Review *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid Hate Each Other *Phelous (shows): Stephen King - The Boogeyman *Shameful Sequels: MikeJ & Film Brain - Matrix Revolutions *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Party Rock Anthem *True Internet Story: Ep. 01 Commentary and Bloopers August 9th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Cop and a Half *The Spoony Experiment: Tekken - The Motion Picture *Familiar Faces: Jonah Hex *SadPanda: Forget About It - Blooprz *Video Games Awesome: Catherine Kouples Co-op Kontinues *Animenia: Top 11 American Anime *Vangelus: Vaudiosonic 3 - Dead Spaced 2 August 8th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Captain America - Return of the Asthma Monster *Phelous: The Airzone Solution Bloopers *Obscurus Lupa: Honor & Glory Commentary *The Game Heroes: QuakeCon 2011 August 7th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Dr. Insano and the Bum Conquer Canada *The AngryJoeShow: Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Angry Rant *Bennett The Sage: Top 5 Best & Worst Covers Of All Time *5 Second Movies: Benzaie - X-Men First Class in 5 Seconds *Obscurus Lupa Presents: 50th Episode - Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation *Transmission Awesome: Blistered Thumbs Writers August 6th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: TLC and the '90s *Hardcorner: The Real Mana Potion *Anifile: Sacred Seven *Seans Game Reviews: Catherine *Brows Held High: Me & You & Everyone We Know August 5th, 2011 *King's Quest Retrospective: Mask of Eternity *Welshy Reviews: Twin Town *WTFIWWY: Live - It's Not a Pocket *JonTron Show: Top 10 Nintendo Overworlds August 4th, 2011 *Specials: Doug and Spoony in Austria! *Bad Movie Beatdown: Half Past Dead 2 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Midnight Screening of The Smurfs *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Canabalt iPad *You Can Play This: Chinese Famicom Pirate Games *Between The Lines: The Last Action Hero August 3rd, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Making a Good Webshow with Doug, Spoony & Angry Joe *The Cinema Snob: Violent Shit III - Infantry of Doom *Phelous (shows): Return of the Boogeyman *Shameful Sequels: Matrix Reloaded *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko: Anime Basics - Formalities *Video Games Awesome: Catherine is AWESOME! August 2nd, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Care Bears in Wonderland *JesuOtaku Reviews: Koi Kaze *CR: CR Talks Thundercats *The Game Heroes: Classic Game Review - White Men Can't Jump *Comic Book Issues: Conan: The Island of No Return #1-2 August 1st, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek #2 *Forget About It: Monty Python and the Holy Grail *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - The Secret of NIMH *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Voltron *Obscurus Lupa: Honor & Glory Bloopers *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Awesome Future! *'News' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content